


Perihelion

by ShiranuiFion17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: The story of Hajime and Shouyou as they strenuously make their relationship work.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this story aren't mine but the plot is.

_“Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile”_

_-Albert Einstein_

<>-<>-<>

Hinata Shouyou wasn’t one to believe in fate or destinies, wasn’t one believe on a god having his life prearranged, wasn’t one believe on a sublime entity watching over the world while manipulating time and space – and he still doesn’t.

He’s the kind of person who live his life to the fullest, take big leaps of faith with a grin and arms outstretched, placing his bets on luck of draw, his motto stating _“Go big or go home.”_. He deems coincidences as a logical thought and happily haggles up any information regarding the butterfly effect. He’s weird, he’ll get in trouble soon with his attitude, he _knows_ it and he wears that thought like a banner above his head, shooting wide beams to those giving him sideward glances.

So really, the idea of having someone ordained for you, the idea of soulmates, didn’t sit well with him, and what on earth was the world _thinking_ , giving _him_ a soulmate, when the probability of being born with a seed tattooed on their wrists is 78%? Now he must admit, the likelihood of snagging the spot is unreasonably high – for him at least – and it might not be a shock at all that he is born with one. While he can’t blame the person predetermined to be his, he occasionally caught himself casting the sky heinous eyes and cursing some deity above the clouds until he backtracked and chided himself that _no, you don’t believe in gods_.

So as the current predicament finally, _finally_ , processed in his topsy-turvy mind, Hinata could say that the gods, _if they really do exist_ , did one heck of a job just to make him eat his own words.

He had followed his sister to the park, the latter practically dragging him by his wrist, and as much as he would kill for the little ginger, he would rather practice spiking at the backyard with the make-shift net than play knights and princesses on a playground. The image of Kageyama Tobio, that irritable setter, in his mind is still fresh: his piercing royal blue eyes looking down on him with judgement from across the net, a silhouette of a crown placed on his head and a cape draped around his shoulder – _King of the Court_. Oh what he’d _give_ to wipe that disgruntled off his face, but alas, his younger sibling has other plans.

He helped his sister build a sandcastle on a sandpit, using sticks, stones, and stray leaves as designs for windows and doors. As he prepares to make a moat around the sand structure, a loud “ _Hey! Watch out!”_ called out and not a moment later, a splat was heard beside Hinata, spreading sand everywhere and into places it _should not go into_ , thankfully leaving the lumpy edifice unscathed.

Groaning to himself, the older ginger turned to pick up the object and coughed when his eyes landed on a red, green, and white colored volleyball. Picking the ball up, Hinata turned and came face to face to a male taller than him with sable black spike-up hair and olive-green eyes. Hinata bit back a gasp, _no, stupid hormone,_ as he stretched his hand to hand over the ball to the stranger. Said stranger accepted the ball and for a brief moment, their index finger touched, but that was all it needed.

A seething pain shuddered through Hinata’s left wrist and before he could blink, stems sprouted from his seed tattoo, mellow yellow dahlias sprouting and encircling around his and the stranger’s wrists. Before he could understand what was occurring, lapis blue clematis wriggled around his wrist, locking him and the stranger. A strangled choke escaped his lips as he tried to process the situation.

This guy, who by the way would _most definitely_ fall on the _please step on me category_ , is his soulmate. _SOULMATE_. As he tries to recuperate from his surprise, he huffs as he felt a strong arm hooking around his neck and pulled him closer. Though his left hand and the stranger’s right is sealed in place by the yellow and blue flowers, somehow, Hinata’s feels the love the older is trying to convey.

 _Ah, he’s the type of person who clings on fate_. Why else would a stranger, a man he had only met today, accept him with no doubt ebbed in his mind? But Hinata, for the life of him, after years of telling himself that he’d fight against ever damned divinity present, willingly let himself lax on the male’s embrace and returned the gesture, keenly gulping down the affection, not seeing the soft smile on a brunette with umber brown eyes’ face or the awe-struck look his sister has plastered on her front.

Later that night, Hinata sighed as he thumbed the tattoo on his wrist. Gone is the black and brown seed, but in its place is a single yellow dahlia flower and blue clematis, side-by-side with all its beauty and splendor.

It’s puerile, in less than twelve hours, the idea of seeds budding from your wrists and fashioning into full bloom flowers once you touched your soulmate was a nightmare. He had merely heard stories from his mother how she touched his father’s knee by accident when she tumbled, merely heard of stories about how the flowers quickly budded. But now, as he caresses the onyx black text encircling above the flowers, he would not be petulant and allow himself to tell whatever god is listening out there that he has won this round.

He set a timer in his phone to give him ample time to prepare for the _date_ he has with his soulmate and flopped down the bed, wrapping himself with his blanket. As he slowly lulls to sleep, he smiled and rubbed his soulmate tattoo for the last time, mouthing the name etched on it.

_“Iwaizumi Hajime”_

\--<>\--

For once, the table has turned. Instead of his childhood friend yakking the night away, it was Iwaizumi Hajime, who is still feeling the adrenaline, loudly nattering with his hands waving through the air, colorfully expressing his emotions. Oikawa, his companion on the park, could only nod along as he bit back a chortle, committing to memory the image of a credulous ‘Iwa-chan’ so that he could bash about it to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Oikawa couldn’t blame his friend’s enthusiasm, however. The lad might look apathetic, but he knows deep down how scared he is with the whole ordeal. His parents, despite being soulmates, didn’t work out and deprived Iwaizumi the parental care he sought out for. Because of this, he had doubted the entire soulmate system, casting those with seed tattoos atrocious judgments. So seeing the carrot-top embracing his friend with a fond smile, the setter could tell, despite being afar, that these two would go places, together, with their hearts on their sleeves.

So really, as he watched his childhood friend glancing down on his soulmate tattoo with a heartfelt smile - the green and lime seed replace with a lone yellow dahlia and blue clematis flower with onyx blank text encircling around the bottom of the flowers, he couldn’t help but feel proud for him. If he hears Iwaizumi mouthing the name etched on his wrist, as if he’s practicing, he didn’t question it, merely smiling as the name gush out of his comrade’s lips.

_“Hinata Shouyou”_

<>-<>-<>


End file.
